


[Podfic] Genuflection

by sisi_rambles



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Blasphemy, Body Worship, Heresy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Judas worships on his knees.
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Genuflection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken). Log in to view. 



**Length:** 00:27:55

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Jesus%20Christ%20Superstar/Genuflection.mp3) (18 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Jesus%20Christ%20Superstar/Genuflection.m4b) (13 MB)

  



End file.
